Episode 1524 (22nd January 1991)
Plot Amos has fallen asleep packing his things in the backroom. Henry wakes him and is keen to find out what time he will be leaving. Sarah, Annie and Dolly prepare for Amos' farewell party at a speedy pace. Sarah insists that when Jack returns he will be working on the farm rather than attending the party. Alan surprises Elizabeth and Seth by turning up at the fish farm on Chris' motorbike, complete with leathers. He informs them he won it from Chris playing poker. The removal men begin taking Amos' stuff. Rachel calls round to 3 Demdyke Row and invites Michael to the party later. She breaks the news of Alan's new motorbike and her sacking from the haulage company. Michael angrily rants about the Tates and escorts Rachel to sign on in Hotten. Rachel is pleased that Michael is finally taking an interest in her. Annie is concerned when she overhears Joe arranging to meet Kim at the party later. She suggests Joe take a holiday. Amos watches his belongings be carried away in the van. Jack calls Sarah to say that he's decided it best to stay on another day or so in Italy. She shouts at him down the phone in front of Annie, Dolly and Rachel and tells Annie she's tempted to just pack her bags and walk out. The villagers set up The Woolpack bar ready to surprise Amos with his party. He walks into the bar and is delighted. Henry buys everybody a drink. Mark decides to take photographs of the party and send them to Kate. Annie eyes Joe and Kim together. Henry toasts Amos as he pulls his last pint - for himself. Kim accidentally knocks into Michael causing him to spill some of his pint. He has a dig at her and she responds. Rachel walks out with Michael when Joe sticks up for Kim. Afterwards, he buys Kim a drink and tries to kiss her but she pulls away. Joe is mortified and returns home, telling Annie if she wants a lift they need to go now. Michael and Rachel kiss in her car. Amos takes one last look around a near-empty Woolpack backroom as he gathers the last of his belongings. He and Henry share a final smoke together before he throws his pipe into the fire. Annie follows an agitated Joe home and he admits he needs a holiday straight away. Amos gets Henry to join him on the forecourt as he snatches one last look at the pub. He surprises them both by referring to Henry by his first name rather than 'Mr Wilks' and they hug. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway/stairs, car park, forecourt and old tap room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and barn *Fish & Game Farm *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Main Street Notes *Last appearance of Amos Brearly until 10th October 1991. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: "Aye up, here's Evil Knieval." Alan Turner: "Very droll, Seth. Now what are you doing here?" Seth Armstrong: "I'm just giving a hand, fetchin' and carryin'." Alan Turner: "The only carrying you ever do is a pint from the bar to your lips." Seth Armstrong: "Is that an offer, Mr Turner?" Alan Turner: "No, it is not!" --- Alan Turner: (on his motorbike) "Oh yes yes, it's a splendid machine. Speeding down the Connelton Road, I felt like a new man - the wind rashing through my leathers..." Seth Armstrong: "Been eating curry, Mr Turner?" --- Amos Brearly: "I think it's right going to a younger man." Henry Wilks: "Ah well, us old 'uns have got a few innings left in us yet, eh?" Amos Brearly: "Oh, I certainly hope so, Henry." (pause as both seem momentarily surprised at what Amos has just said) Henry Wilks: "Henry? I can't remember the last time I heard you call me that!" Amos Brearly: "Ah well, maybe it's not a night for formality, Mr Wilks." (they both laugh) Henry Wilks: "Nay-nay-nay Mr Brearly, I think you're right." Amos Brearly: (laughing but quickly getting tearful and turning away from Henry) "I shall miss it, tha knows." Henry Wilks: "Yes. I know." Amos Brearly: "Thee an' all." Henry Wilks: "Aye." (Amos offers Henry his hand for a handshake) Henry Wilks: "Oh come here, you silly old fool." (Henry pulls him into a hug). Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD